


Lady Boss

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You run things.





	Lady Boss

You purposefully avoid him, knowing when he sees you that it’ll be over. You’ll immediately have to leave the party, and your friends won’t be able to see you for days because you may not be able to walk. It’s an incredibly damning experience you can’t wait to have.

“Your outfit is amazing!” Sasha’s wide eyes drink it all in, her fingers playing with your fedora’s blue sash, “Lady Boss looks good on you.”

You were a modern take on a traditional mobster for the costume party; your firm figure is hugged in a pinstriped suit, a matching blue tie and white shirt. Your long mane is tucked into your fedora, your ears dressed with large diamond studs, and your feet tucked into black heels. You had agreed to meet Roman at the party, knowing that if he saw your outfit…you never would have made it. You and Roman had only become a ‘thing’ a few weeks ago so you were still stunned, experiencing aftershocks and ignition every time he was near.

You work the party, appreciative of compliments and flirting for the hell of it. If the superstars aren’t in an attached relationship, it tends to be like a high school where everyone is free game.

“You trying to force me into battle or something?” Xavier, your current point of entertainment, starts to lose his smile, as he gestures towards the entering Spartan, “Is it weird that he looks normal like that?”

Roman’s outfit knocks you breathless, a million sexy men could’ve surrounded you at that moment and all you would be able to see is his smile as he pins his helmet under his arm against his hip. His long hair hangs in gloriously wild strands as his dark stare searches the room for his target.

You chew your lip slightly, returning your eyes to Xavier’s, “I guess I should probably go talk to the warrior, huh, Mario?”

He wiggles his cap at you, causing you to pat his shoulder and stand to your feet to reenter the house from the lavish backyard. It’s a little scary how quick he finds you, and the message is clear – _you’re mine_.

You swallow hard, hoping no one notices how quick your confidence is gone, as he makes his way over to you. Your body is melting under his stare, but you want to win tonight. You want to be his master, rule over everything, and not be so willing to do everything he says.

But it’s so hard to be in control, especially as he stands inches away from you and a smile forms on his full lips; his voice low and warm, reminding you of what his breath alone does to you, “You been here long?”

“I could stay longer.” You try to be stern, avoiding his eyes and waving at Dean as he passes by, “You should enjoy the party as long as you can too.”

“There is definitely something else that I’d love to enjoy right now.” Roman has no idea what he’s doing, your whole body humming with ripples from his voice’s vibrations, “You make me wait too long to leave, to _enjoy_ what I really want to, and it’s gonna get painfully slow.” The threat makes you readier than you’d like to admit, his voice in your ear and causing your eyes to flutter closed, “You got me, baby girl?”

——————————-

His helmet crashes to the floor the second you are in your bedroom; his hand yanking away your hat and allowing your soft strands to tumble down. You aren’t sure how to remove his body armor, slightly chuckling and tugging on the gold plated piece.

Roman steps back for a second, easily slipping it off and letting it fall to the hardwood, and watches intently as you remove your jacket. When it’s gone, he grabs the end of your tie, circling it around his fists and getting you back to him with one swift movement.

You want to grab him, hop on him, and give in; yet you manage to keep your cool, whispering a soft command, “Strip.”

Roman immediately counters, “You first.”

“Not uh.” You pull your tie away from his fingers, yanking it down and away from your neckline, “Best you’ll get is some clothes for some clothes.”

Displeased, yet still hoping to get what he wants, he does as you say. Taking seconds to get naked while you take time to unbutton your shirt, undo clasps, and kick off your heels. You take remove every last bit of clothing, yet you use your tie – throwing it around his neck – to pull him back to you. Roman’s done, lifting you off your feet and bringing you to the bed without any other signal that he can have his way with you. His breath heavy, his hands gripping every curve you have, and you know you have to gain some leverage, rolling on top of him and forcing him to lay back.

His eyes cloud with confusion as you press on his shoulders, signaling for him to remain as is, and you reveal the tie once more, eliciting his disbelief “Are you serious right now?”

“Hey, you made me leave a party I was enjoying with some pretty serious threats!” You sit back, grinding your bare ass on his lap, then sit up when his hands attempt to grab you, “Do it.”

Roman fists his hands at your headboard, clearly not as up for this as you are, “I’m gonna fuckin’ regret this.”

You secure his hands with your tie, pleasantly surprised he allows you to do so; once he’s tied tight, you lean down to whisper in his ear, “You won’t regret it.”

Your lips are patient, yet eager as you begin to enjoy his body a way you’ve never had a chance to before; by this point, under normal circumstances, he would already be buried in you, and you’d have no control over your spasms. You wanted to remember his scent, his taste, the way his muscles tense against your lips. The sounds he makes are new to you, like he has no control over the groans you’ve elicited from different areas of his skin. When you reach the lower part of his abdomen, his breath hitches like he won’t be able to handle it.

When you finally accept him into his mouth, he bucks slightly as you take him in with agonizing patience. Your hand cups what your mouth can’t accept, and he grips at the silk tie so tight you’re sure he will break the cherry wood. You enjoy the power you wield over him, specifically when he protests, “(Y/N), please…let me cum inside you…”

You’ve achieved your goal, needing him to know he did not solely run this; you possessed a power all your own that he could not touch. When you continue to move, bringing him close, he gets a little louder, “Please, (Y/N), I’m gonna lose it…”

So turned on you are pretty sure that you could be driven over without him touching you at all; you still give in and return to a straddle of him, easing yourself onto his length and moaning when he immediately reacts. You try to slow him down, pressing slightly on his stomach, but you can’t help it, giving into the movement of his hips.

“Take this off,” Roman breathes against your hair, as you somewhat curl against him, his body thrusting into yours – slowing only because of his order, “you won’t regret it.”

You are weak as you undo one of his hands, whimpering against his lips as he rolls on top of you and becomes relentless; his nails slightly dig into the skin at your hips as you both let out a separate, satisfied call. Roman moves for a long period after that, enjoying your voice as your sounds grow smaller and smaller – uncertain if you can take much more.

When he finally stills, you move to embrace him, only to have him take your hands and pin them to the pillow. You look up at him through hooded lids, “Wh—what? You mad?”

“No,” He tries to catch his breath, his hair tickling your skin as it falls around him, “I’m just thinking…” Roman retrieves the tie, licking his lips, “It’s your turn.”


End file.
